


Quick! Top Five

by mapsofhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, calum and mikey are goals, much fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapsofhood/pseuds/mapsofhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by dafeedils headcanon - Malum sitting on the couch in silence doing their own thing when one of them will suddenly shout “Quick, what are your top 5 ____?” and getting annoyed when their top 5′s don’t match.</p><p>Or the one where Michael and Calum are unnecessarily cute when they fake argue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick! Top Five

Michael doesn't know how it started. He doesn't remember the first time they did it, or why they did it and he especially didn’t know when it became so passionate or why it always ended the way it did, all he knows is he could imagine a night in with Calum without it. 

Its a quiet Saturday night, the kind where they both opt to stay home and watch trash tv rather than go out with Luke and Ashton.  
Michael always suspects Calum only does it because he knows how going out every weekend tires Michael out, and he loves him for it.  
Calum and Michael are sat at opposite ends of the rather worn sofa, Michael scrolling through his twitter a small frown creasing his forehead the way it always did when he concentrated to hard, while Calum pretends to be watching the tv, but in reality spends disproportionate amounts of time watching his, in his opinion rather adorable blue haired boyfriend, when he believes aforementioned boyfriend sing paying attention.  
“Quick! Top five animals!” Calum calls suddenly, breaking the silence two of them had been keeping so well that evening  
The blue haired boys head shoots up. “Oh shit umm Cat, Lion, Chinchilla, Meerkat, Crocodile!” He calls quickly barely pausing between each of them.  
“Cat? Crocodile? What the hell Mikey? Of all the animals in the world your number one is a cat? I mean I’ll give you meerkat but cat? Really?” Calum stutters incredulously, he knew it was bad, he didn’t know it was this bad.  
"Whats wrong with cats? They're cute and they live in your house but you don't have to walk them, its basically a free cuddle machine. Whats your top five anyway if mine are soooo bad?” Michael argues stubbornly, drawing out the o just to act especially like a child and glaring at his boyfriend.  
“Well obviously Tiger, Dog, Meerkat, Red Panda, Kangaroo.”  
“Red Panda? Sorry David Attenborough!” The blue haired boy throws his arms up in exasperation “I cant believe we’re dating…Red Panda?” Michael adds as an after thought pushing himself into a sitting position.  
“Yes Red Panda!” Calum replies a little offended. “Have you ever seen a red panda? They’re so tiny and fluffily and their little noses twitch..” His eyes soften a little. “You chose Chinchilla anyway, whats common about that?”  
“Chinchillas can be kept as domestic animals, and they're cute anyhow, what have you got against chinchillas?”  
“What have you got against red pandas?”  
“When was the last time you saw a red panda, not on one of those terrible wildlife documentaries you watch?” Michael quips back, subconsciously shuffling towards Calum on the sofa.  
“Just because I've never seen one in real life doesn't mean I love it any less, anyway when was the last time you saw a bloody crocodile wandering down the road, you top five hypocrite!”  
Michael gasps reeling back in mock offence, “you did not just call me hypocrite! At least they have crocodiles in zoos around here, my Mum used to take me to see them all the time, I’ll have you know!”  
They have red pandas in zoos, you prick.” The curly haired boy retorts, jutting his lip out slightly.  “I’m the prick? Only one of our top five favourite animals is a tiger Calum, and its not the one accused of being a prick!”  
“You’re picking a fight with tiger now? Whats so bloody wrong with tigers in any case?” Calum shouts, humour tickling the backs of his eyes.  
“Its so classic! You ask any ten year old boy what his favourite animal is any he’ll tell you tiger!”  
“Whats wrong with a childhood favourite?”  
“Ten year olds only know ten animals Calum, they have to say tiger!”  
“or maybe they're just intelligent enough to know the worlds best animal when they see it,” Calum laughed running a hand through his dark hair.  
“Intelligent? They're ten years old Calum they're not intelligent, they're brainwashed!”  
“They’re not brainwashed, they're intelligent.” “Nobody intelligent over the age of 11’s favourite animal is a tiger, ask Ash he’ll tell you!”  “Ashton? You trust Ashton more than me?” Calum laughed moving ever so slightly closer to his angsty boyfriend.  
“Ashton finished school Cal!”  
Calum moves slightly closer to Michael, leaning in so the blue haired boy could feel every warm breath his boyfriend took rustling against his face.  
“Maybe theres only one way to settle it,” He whispers, laughter rising in his voice.  
“Oh yeah whats that?” Mikey breathed inching his face closer to his boyfriends.  
With that Calum leaning forward crashing his lips almost desperately into his boyfriends. Michael jumped slightly in surprise before leaning in and deepening the kiss, in the way he did so well.  
After a few minutes the blue haired boy leaned back slightly, breaking the kiss.  
“Fine we’ll call this one a truce for now, but I’m still going to ask Ash in the morning,” He said stubbornly jutting his slightly bruised lip out.  
“Shut up Mikey,” Calum laughed reconnecting their lips, laughter dancing in his brown eyes.

So maybe Michael didn’t know how it started, or why they continued doing it despite never being able to agree, but he did know one thing. He never wanted them to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys, this is my first 5SOS fanfic so please let me know what you thought, keep on maluming :)) 
> 
> my tumblr is @coffeeallalonee if you want to fangirl about 5SOS or Taylor with me


End file.
